A Very Maruader Game Of Truth or Dare
by siriusthebestblack
Summary: Well the maruaders play truth or dare in their 5th year of hogwarts! Gracie is Sirius' girlfriend and Serena is her twin! Alice Price is Alice Longbottom before her marriage aka Neville's mom.T for some language! based off Role Play MORE TO COME


Sirius Black: i think it's about time for a good heathy round of either never have i ever or truth or dare!

Gracie Grimalli: HAVE I NEVER! WITH FIREWHISKEY!

Serena Grimalli: *raises eyebrow* Truth or dare.

Lily Evans: Truth or dare.

James Potter: *goes back to the common room*

Alice Price: oo truth or dare

James Potter: im here!

Gracie Grimalli: Awwww come on Have I never is fun!

Alice Price: its boring

Gracie Grimalli: Maybe for you

James Potter: truth or dare!

Gracie Grimalli: Ugh fine truth or dare *pushes Sirius to the ground and sits on his lap*

Lily Evans: *sits on the floor with everyone else*

James Potter: *sits beside lily*

Gracie Grimalli: Yay!*shows no enthusiasm*

Sirius Black: somesthing wrong? *kisses her temple*

Gracie Grimalli: I wanted to play Have I never but this lot thinks it boring

James Potter: truth or dare! is well better

Sirius Black: we'll play never have i ever together tonight jusst you and me ok?

Gracie Grimalli: Ok! *smiles*

Lily Evans: Let's play James Potter: woooo sirius and gracie!

Sirius Black: okay james ur first!

James Potter: sirius truth or dare

Gracie Grimalli: *leans back against Sirius*

Sirius Black: dare me brother!

Serena Grimalli: *Yawns*

Gracie Grimalli: Serena! No sleeping I swear your the boring version of me!

James Potter: i dare you to...strip down to your boxers...go downstairs and outside, run around and sing im sexy and i know it

Alice Price has come to join the fun! Say hi!

Alice Price: *laughs at the dare*

Lily Evans: *laughs*

Sirius Black: What's that?

Gracie Grimalli: *giggles* I'll make sure he Does

Gracie Grimalli: It's a reall good song

James Potter: *sings the song*

Lily Evans: That song is ridiculous *still laughing*

Sirius Black: btw if u dont do a dare you have to strip but ill do it *strips to boxers only*

James Potter: now go outside

Alice Price: i love that song

Gracie Grimalli: I know right?

James Potter: *stands up*

Sirius Black: ok! *runs around singing... gets a week worth of detentions with minnie..*

James Potter: *sings the song again*

Gracie Grimalli: *laughs* detention again? Ohhhhh we still have our joint detention! For making out in the halls

Sirius Black: yup! not too bad it's with minnie

Sirius Black: Lily truth or dare?

Lily Evans: Truth

Serena Grimalli: I didn't get alot of sleep ok? Sirius Black: If you had a chance to make anyone in this room your slave, who would that be? Why?

Lily Evans: *goes bright red* I'm not answering that!

Gracie Grimalli: But your boring how are we twins

Sirius Black: then strip~

Serena Grimalli: Cause I'm tired.

Sirius Black: 3 pieces of clothes and nothing on ur feet!

Alice Price: i would answer the question

Gracie Grimalli: *sighs*

Serena Grimalli: So what's happened?

Lily Evans: It would be you, so that I could torture you for asking me this.

Sirius Black: oh so you think i'd look good in chains and shackles? *winks*

Lily Evans: Hell no

James Potter: ohhhhhhhhhh

Gracie Grimalli: Sirius had to sing sexy and I know it in his boxers and lily was aske truth or dare she picked truth and had tocsay who she would like as a slave 20:13 Sirius Black: you sure i mean it's all this*motions to body*

Lily Evans: No thanks!

Serena Grimalli: Oh...

Alice Price: oooooo

Lily Evans: James truth or dare Sirius Black: NEVER MIND NO MORE STRIP RULE! just u have to do it!

Lily Evans: *smirks a little* Who is the sexiest guy friend and what is the sexiest thing about him?

Gracie Grimalli: *can't hold it in anymore and busts out laughing*

James Potter: hmmmmm...oh it has to be siruis i mean look at that body he must work out *is joking completly*

Lily Evans: *starts laughing really hard*

Alice Price: *laughs*

Sirius Black: Oh MY GOD ITS TRUE LOVE! *hugs james and jokingly acts gay*

James Potter: *hugs siruis* i knew it was you from the start!

Gracie Grimalli: *gasps* I thought you ere mine*fake crys while laughing*

James Potter: marry me siruis marry me!

Lily Evans: Merlin's p-pants! *still laughing*

Alice Price: *laughs and falls of the couch *

Sirius Black: only if you have a ring my true love!

James Potter: ermmmmm ill give it you in a few thousand years honey bunny

Gracie Grimalli: *pouts*  
>James Potter: yayyyyyyyyyyyyyy!...marry me now!<p>

Lily Evans: *laughs* James your turn Gracie Grimalli: No fair!*pouts*

Alice Price: hey gracie who knew ur boyfriend was gay *is joking*

Gracie Grimalli: James will have to fight me for him he is mine first *shrugs*

Serena Grimalli: *raids eyebrow*

Alice Price: yo serena ur sister is crazy Serena Grimalli: I know this.

Gracie Grimalli: Hey hey so is she she's my identical twin I mean look at us you couldn't tell us apart

Serena Grimalli: *takes off Raveclaw patch* 2

Alice Price: i could tell u guys apart

Alice Price: ones not crazy about sirius the other is

Gracie Grimalli: Hey offensive

Alice Price: its not

James Potter: ANYWAY...gracie truth or dare 


End file.
